Passion fruit cookie
by Soryan Saxon
Summary: Passion fruit cookie. Aphrodisiac, or just a disgusting treat?  one-shot, sokai


Apology fic for **ziddy2343** due to a lack of update on my other stories.

Passion fruit cookie. Aphrodisiac, or just a disgusting treat?

Two hours. Two f-ing hours! Two hours I have been trying to teach kairi to spar and it was getting us nowhere! I sighed and stood up as kairi failed to knock down the ball of energy from the air. It wasn't even moving that fast.

See, kairi wanted to learn how to spar, and I agreed to teach her. After I spared with her for a while, I decided it would be easier for the both of us if I could see what she was doing wrong. Don't ask me how I was making that ball of energy, I wasn't even quite sure myself.

Instead of her keyblade, she was using a red baseball bat at the moment, as she was still having a difficult time summoning it when there wasn't any dark energy around. Unfortuately, riku was in disney for some odd reason at the moment. Something about castle sitting, I don't know. I wasn't really listening. Kairi was swimming at the time... and she was wearing that really cute red bikini that-

"Sora! Are you even listening to me?"

My head snapped up and over to kairi, who was currently standing about a foot away from me with her hands on her hips.

I swallowed thickly, " of course I was! You were doing fine... hey, how about we take a break?" I scratched the back of my head nervously, waiting to see her reaction.

She just sighed and walked over to her backpack. " fine. I was getting hungry anyway."

Hungry? " Um, then do you wanna go back to the mainland and get some lunch?" maybe I could get a date out of this...

"no need. I packed lunch."

" You packed a lunch?" I looked at her like it was the oddest thing I had ever heard.

She returned the look, "well, yeah. Didn't you?"

My face started burning up as my stomach growled. "that would be a no then?" she gave me a look that said, ' beg, and I may share with you.'

I gave her a look that said, ' share with me and I will love you forever!'

we stayed like that for a while, until she finally sighed and said, "fine. Come on, we can eat in the secret place."

I smiled the widest I could. Oh yeah, she loves me. I quickly followed her into the small cave, trying not to look at her ass as we did so. When we got in there, she took an aluminum lunch box out of her pack.

She then pulled two sandwiches out of the box. "two sandwiches?" I raised my brow at her.

Kairi just smiled sweetly and said, " I had a feeling you would forget to pack one." she also held up two bottles of cola.

I blushed and took a sandwich and a cola. She giggled and began unwrapping her own sandwich. It looked like... chicken salad. Not normal chicken salad, kairi chicken salad. As in, finely shredded chicken mixed with mayonnaise and lots of salt and pepper, on wheat bread with lettuce and a slice of tomato. I loved her cooking.

We ate in semi silence, only making a comment here and there. But although it was almost silent, it wasn't awkward in the least. So we sat there for what seemed like hours, just enjoying eachothers presence, nibbling on our sandwiches and sipping our pop slowly, trying to make it last as long as possible.

But, unfortunately, it had to end some time. When it did, we both let out a content sigh, and leaned on the other, wondering just when was it that we had gotten so close? I checked my watch and saw that we had been eating for about half an hour. Funny, it seemed longer.

Kairi shifted slightly to grab the lunch box. She then pulled out a large cookie wrapped in cellophane. My eyes widened. Cookie!

I could feel my mouth starting to water as she peeled off the wrapper as slowly as she could. Okay, now she was just teasing me.

When she did finally get it open, she didn't even break it in half for me. She just started eating it. What the hell?

I poked her shoulder and she looked over at me innocently, " yes, sora?"

"Don't I get some?" I pouted.

She smirked a little and tapped her chin. "hmmm... I don't know. You weren't paying attention to me earlier. Do you really think you deserve a cookie?"

and there it was. I knew her packing me lunch was too good to be true. I pouted again as she continued to eat the cookie. I tried to grab it from her, but, unfortunately, she was too fast for me.

So, I did the only logical thing I could think of. I kissed her.

… what? Its not like it was the first kiss we shared. Besides, I wanted that damn cookie.

As she melted into my body, though, we both seemed to completely forget about the cookie. I wrapped my arms around her waist and also became completely enveloped in the kiss.

We were really getting into it when we heard a chuckle from above. We both stopped and looked at each other in alarm before quickly looking up.

" I go to disney and leave you two alone for less than a day and I am already about to become an uncle. Tsk tsk tsk." Riku chuckled as he leaned in the opening in the top of the ceiling.

Kairi began yelling something about him being a 'moment killer', and I looked back at the discarded cookie on the stone floor... well, it did still look good. Maybe one bite would be okay...

"Jeasus Kairi!" I managed to spit out between my caughing.

"sora, did you just eat a floor cookie?" Riku managed to get out between his own fit of laughter.

" Thats not the point! What in the hell kind of cookie is that?"

Kairi just shrugged, " Passion fruit."

my eyes began watering as she handed me a bottle of water to wash the disgusting thing down.

Riku let out a low, long whistle. " Passion fruit, huh?" he waggled his eyebrows at us.

Kairi and I both yelled in unison this time " Shut up, Riku!"

Well, there you go, **ziddy2343**, hope you like it!


End file.
